


Ignite

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were set to be executed in the morning.





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Repost

Rose sighed and rolled over, tucking herself on the edge of the bed. Away from the Doctor. Away from the unbearable tension in the air. 

They were set to be executed in the morning. All over a case of mistaken identity. Apparently, she was the mirror image of a blonde assassin who had terrorized this planet before disappearing over a decade ago. No amount of arguing on the Doctor’s part had allowed them to escape the King’s misplaced wrath.

Immediately after they were sentenced, a group of soldiers escorted them to their quarters for the evening. It was surprisingly posh for a prison cell. Floor to ceiling windows with a gorgeous view of the sunset. Crystal chandelier lighting, dimmed low. A pristine, wooden writing desk accompanied by a stately cushioned wingback. Large, four-poster bed. It was a perfect taste of luxury before getting one’s head chopped off.

Although, there was only one bed.

But she could deal with that. She was an adult. A bit a bed-sharing between friends was nothing to fret over. However, during their twenty-minute march to the room, the Doctor hadn’t stopped looking at her. Every few seconds, he’d met her eye, opened his mouth, then promptly shut it with a shake of his head.

It had been maddening!

Because she knew exactly what he wanted to say. She wanted to say it, too. Despite popular opinion back on the estates, she wasn’t stupid. She knew how they both felt. Had known since he’d declared, _I’m so glad I met you._   

But there was this line he wasn’t willing to cross. An invisible boundary he’d tossed up between them, firmly walling off any possibilities other than friendship. And now, with death looming over their heads, the repressed tension quickly charged the atmosphere. There may be only inches separating their bodies on the spacious bed, but it was crackling with electricity, begging for someone to flip the “on” switch.

But he’d made the rules.

Swallowing back a sob, Rose rolled back over to stare at the ceiling. She heard the Doctor’s leather jacket creak as he mirrored her position to stare overhead, as well. They laid together in silence for hours. The sun finally set and bathed them in darkness. Like magnets, their hands drifted toward one another on the duvet. Drawn in by the gravity pulling at their hearts.

Their fingers brushed together.

The tension ignited.

He rolled toward her so fast she barely had time to open her arms for him before his mouth slammed against hers. A frantic shuffle and wiggle followed, desperately trying to rid themselves of clothing but desperately wanting to stay attached at the lips. They had no words. They didn’t need any. Only heavy breathing, gasps, and sighs as new skin was exposed and explored.

And then their bodies aligned and the Doctor stilled above her. They froze. Their eyes finally met in a silent conversation, a mutual regret.

Why had they waited until threat of death for this?

He kissed her sweetly then, so tenderly she started to cry. His thumb brushed away her tears as a drop of moisture fell from above and splashed on her cheek. He began to move, slowly, apologizing with every push and cherishing her on every pull. She clung to him, swaddling her arms so tightly around him he barely had enough room to move within her. Close enough to feel his heartsbeats against her chest. Close enough to feel each cooling inhale against her neck. Each hot, shaky exhale that followed.

As the end neared, his nose brushed the shell of her ear. With three puffs of air, he whispered his dying confession. When it was over, they remained locked around one another. Unwilling to ever let go again.  
  
  
  



End file.
